


I will possess your heart.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, estaba desesperado. No, quizás la palabra más apropiada fuera impaciente. Porque Derek además de ser un hombre difícil, como una maldita piedra que esta adherida al pavimento y no quiere salir de tu camino, es un obtuso cuando se trata de romance… o coqueteos… o insinuaciones. Stiles había usado todo su repertorio con él y nada había funcionado. Empezaba a creer seriamente que Derek era un idiota, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, tenía el constante presentimiento de que Derek podía escucharlos si lo insultaban o decían su nombre; totalmente escalofriante. Aunque sexy, bueno, sólo para Stiles y su anormal definición de erotismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will possess your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la SterekWeek. Día cinco: basado en una canción.

Stiles lo medita, sentado a mitad del almuerzo con una botella de agua en la mano y un puñado de patatas fritas en la boca. Está decidido, y no habrá fuerza en el mundo que pueda hacerlo cambiar de idea. Porque además de ser un chico hiperactivo, y con bastantes más problemas que un adolescente normal, es terco. Muy terco. Y una vez que las ideas surgían dentro de su mente no había forma de sacarlas. Una vez permaneció despierto cuatro días porque estaba seguro que si no dormía podría ver a Santa dejar sus regalos bajo el árbol, no durmió aunque su madre prácticamente lo arrastraba cada noche a la cama; la siguiente vez logró que su padre lo llevara a la comisaría para poder hurgar en sus documentos y ver si había algún antecedente de Harris y poder así alejarlo de su vida; la siguiente consiguió que Scott lo acompañara a buscar un cadáver en medio de la noche. En fin, era un chico terco. Un obstinado y terco niño que con paciencia y mucha insistencia podía conseguir lo que quisiera –excepto lograr que su plan con Lydia funcionara, pero eso ya no le importaba. No demasiado.

Trago las patatas que llevaban un buen rato dentro de su boca y después le dio un profundo trago a su botella de agua.

Iba a conseguirlo. Tocando los puntos exactos haría que esa pared se doblegara y podría ver de una vez por todas el relleno cremoso y esponjo que había del otro lado. Iba a conquistar a Derek Hale. El gran lobo malo del pueblo. ¿Qué si era un suicida? Sí. También un adicto al peligro. Y un idiota, pero eso último era claramente debatible.

¿Por qué lo había decidido? Bueno, estaba desesperado. No, quizás la palabra más apropiada fuera _impaciente_. Porque Derek además de ser un hombre difícil, como una maldita piedra que esta adherida al pavimento y no quiere salir de tu camino, es un obtuso cuando se trata de romance… o coqueteos… o insinuaciones. Stiles había usado todo su repertorio con él y nada había funcionado. Empezaba a creer seriamente que Derek era un idiota, no iba a decirlo en voz alta, tenía el constante presentimiento de que Derek podía escucharlos si lo insultaban o decían su nombre; totalmente escalofriante. Aunque _sexy_ , bueno, sólo para Stiles y su anormal definición de erotismo. El punto es que, después de coquetearle un sinfín de veces, de jugar un poco con sus manos (roces inocentes que sólo Lydia captaba como algo más que un accidente) y de usar frases con doble sentido que tan desesperadas que empezaban a sonar como _llévame a la cama de una puta vez, imbécil_.

Lydia le había dicho varías veces que seducir no implicaba ser fácil, aunque ella no entendía que Derek no parecía percibir sus intentos sutiles; Scott le había dicho que le dijera de frente lo que sentía, probablemente le correspondería y los dos vivirían felices en su pequeña caballa en el bosque haciendo un montón de cachorros, el buen e idiota Scotty siempre siendo tan optimista, y si no, si Derek llegaba a lastimarlo, Scott le rompería las piernas y los brazos como incentivo. Stiles no puedo evitar sonreír al ver lo genial que era su mejor amigo. Isaac le dijo algo sobre que debería sólo meterse a su cama y esperar lo mejor; Kira le aconsejo llevarlo a una cita y confesarse bajo las estrellas –adoraba a la chica, pero la pobre era una soñadora- y Allison, bueno, ella sólo le dijo que fuera él mismo y esperara lo mejor. Y después, cuando su padre se entero de lo que trataba de conseguir con el único hombre lobo en todo Beacon Hills que no parecía agradarle demasiado al sheriff Stilinski, le aconsejo que diera el primer paso y le dijera todo. Lo que fue una sorpresa para Stiles ya que su padre le conto que su madre había hecho exactamente eso con él porque, bueno, lo distraído que estaba en la sangre de Stiles no se debía a Claudia.

— ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Scott demasiado cerca de su espacio personal lo sobre salta—. Lo siento.

—No, no. Fue mi culpa, soy demasiado humano a veces —murmura Stiles, se lleva las manos hasta la cabeza y las pasa por su cabello suspirando. En serio debía dejar de pensar en Derek o acabaría muriendo por culpa de un buen susto.

— ¿Estás pensando en Derek? —le pregunta Scott. Sin tacto alguno y Stiles agradece que todos en la mesa estén en sus propios asuntos como para ponerles atención—. Mira, hermano, no es que sepa de estas cosas, o la idea de Derek y tú… —Stiles ve como su amigo se estremece en su asiento y sonríe, sabe que le incomoda hablar de estas cosas con él pero es demasiado bueno como para no intentar animarlo aunque el tema de conversación le erice los vellos del cuerpo— pues, eso. Odio verte así de decaído después de que Derek es… Derek contigo, pero si tú quieres tanto esto deberías seguir. Créeme, esto de enamorarte nunca es sencillo pero a la larga se vuelve mucho mejor y… —Scott miro unos segundos a Kira, la chica reía por algo que Isaac había dicho, se veía reluciente como si su rostro estuviera lleno de pequeños rayos de sol— te das cuenta que ha valido la pena.

Puede que Scott tenga razón, piensa Stiles, o puede que no ha sido rechazado lo suficiente, o no haya suplicado con toda la desesperación que su acelerado y delgado cuerpo tiene; fuera como fuera, no iba a rendirse, Stiles Stilinski no era un chico que se desanimaba cuando lo echaban a un lado, al contrario, su convicción se volvía fastidiosamente más terca y, a veces, se salía con la suya.

Puede que estuviera perdiendo en tiempo con algo imposible, pero ¿quién podía culparlo? El amor era algo tan grande que podía dormir cada una de tus neuronas hasta volverte un completo idiota y a estas alturas, cuando la desesperación le llenaba el cuerpo y descubría la aterradora verdad sobre su enamoramiento por el mismísimo Derek Hale (porque sí, estaba enamorado y quién fuera que se metiera con él y sus frágiles sentimientos recibiría casi ochenta kilos de un alfa furioso, su buen y fiel amigo Scotty, como castigo); así que, viendo que era un suicida y un idiota al mismo tiempo, arriesgarse un poco más no sonaba a una mala idea.

Era un chico atractivo y con una meta en la vida: poseer el corazón del gran lobo malo. Sí, iba a lograrlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. La canción que escogí es la misma que la del título y es de la banda Death Cab For Cutie. Me la han recomendado (mi princesa) y me ha encantado. Ha dicho que es totalmente Stiles y viendo la letra, honestamente no puedo decir que no es así. Les recomiendo que la escuchen.


End file.
